The quest of the Dragon Slayer
by Devil Dog 1993
Summary: Natsu is nowhere to be found. What will Lucy and the other do? Will they find him. While team Natsu tries finding well Natsu he is fighting enemies and meeting new character.What will be the outcome of this story? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The missing Dragon Slayers

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic hope you guys enjoy. And disclaimer Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail not me.

Lucy was walking to the guild like always. She was wondering where her pink haired _friend _Natsu was. He would usually wake her up or she would usually wake up with him sleeping on her bed, but she hadn't seen him for 3 days. Once she reached the guild she saw Mira at the bar like usual.

She looked up and smiled at Lucy. "Hi Lucy how are you?" The white haired mage asked her with a motherly smile. Lucy sat down on her usually sitting spot facing Mira. "Hi Mira-san, I'm doing fine" Lucy said while smiling back at Mirajane who put a glass of orange juice in front of her.

Suddenly she felt something weird and started looking around the guild. All she saw were familiar faces going about their business. Then she realized that Natsu wasn't in the guild which was weird because if he wasn't at her apartment then he would usually be at the guild. This started to worry her and started to think if anything bad happened to him.

Once she turn back to face Mira she had a worried look on her face. "Lucy is there something wrong?" Mira asked Lucy. "No its just tha-"she was interrupted by the guild doors opening. Everyone looked at the doors and saw a little blue cat. It was Happy and he had tears running down his damp cheeks. "Happy… what's wrong?" Lucy asked with a worried look on her face.

Happy didn't say anything; he only stood at the guild doors. That made Lucy, Mira, Erza, and Gray run towards him. "Happy answer me!" Lucy said with an agitated and nervous voice. Happy only looked up at her and said "He's gone…I couldn't find him any….anywhere" the little blue cat told her with more tears in his eyes. "Who Natsu? I'm pretty sure that idiot is somewhere" Gray said as Lucy put her hand on Happy's head. "I'm pretty sure he'll be in the guild in no time Happy" Erza said as she smiled at him.

"No he won't!" The blue cat shouted as everyone in the guild turned their attention to the small cat. "Why would you say that?" Lucy asked the cat. "Because of this!" Happy said as he took out a letter and Natsu's scarf. This made everyone's jaw drop. After recovering from the shock Lucy took the letter from Happy and opened it.

TBC next chapter: Natsu's decision

Next chapter the action begins so don't worry and please review I want to hear your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail not me. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Natsu's Decision

Lucy read the letter out loud so everyone could hear what it said. "Dear Happy and anyone else who is reading this, I just got some information about a black dragon in Mountain Fakunaro about two days from the guild. I think it's the dragon Gildartz told me about before we went to Edoras. I'm going alone so no one gets hurt because I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you guys. Lucy, Erza, and Gray don't come looking for me. I will return one day just please wait for me." Lucy said as tears started to flood here eyes.

"That's bullshit! If he doesn't return then who I'm I always going to fight with!" Gray said. "Natsu has always been by our side when we needed him. Now is our turn to return the favor." Erza said with a determined voice. "Well, I think that settles it. We are going to find him" Gray said with a proud voice 'He did save me back on Garuna Island' Gray thought to himself.

Meanwhile…

Natsu was standing on the mountain there was a giant black dragon in front of him. "Alright you fucking dragon now tell me where I can find Igneel the Fire Dragon!" Natsu shouted at the dragon. There was no reply and Natsu was starting to get pissed off. "So I'll guess I just have to kick your ass so you can tell me!" And that's when Natsu's Hands were engulfed with flames. Natsu started to charge at the Dragon "Fire Dragon's Iron Punch!" Natsu said as the dragon dodged his attack. "Wow you're pretty fast for a big guy" Natsu told the dragon as it opened its mouth and a dark cloud came out of it.

"That doesn't smell too good" the pink haired mage said as he dodged the cloud as it exploded and cut up part of his left arm. "Fuck what type of magic do you fucking use." He said as he held his injured arm. "That was a close one. If I hadn't moved in time, I've would've been seriously injured. Okay now it's my turn again, Fire Dragon's Roar!" The flames hit the dragon straight on right on its face but it seemed to have no effect on it. "SILLY HUMAN" The dragon said with a malevolent voice. It looked like it was getting pissed at Natsu for picking a fight with it.

The Dragon charged at Natsu and swung at him with its enormous claws but it misses. As it missed Natsu found an opening and screamed "NOW IS MY CHANCE! DRAGON SLAYER SECRET TECHNIQUE: CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" (A/N It's the same move he used on Gildartz in the S-Class exams) This attack caused the dragon to stumble a couple of steps back. And then it unleashed a devastating roar that was heard from miles away from the mountain. And started to charge at Natsu once again.

"Okay I'm done playing around with you fucking piece of shi-"was all Natsu got to say before getting interrupted by the dragon's teeth crushing his right leg. "FUCK!" Natsu screamed as he tried to break free from the dragon's mouth. After what seemed to be minutes the dragon threw Natsu into the ground and released the dark cloud again but this time it hit Natsu straight on. "GUAH!" was all Natsu got to scream before he lost consciousness. As soon as it seemed Natsu wasn't going to get up the dragon's victory roar was heard throughout the mountain as it opened its wings and disappeared from view in the horizon. After the black dragon was out of sight two shadows appeared next to Natsu's body.

Back in Magnolia Lucy was in her apartment getting her stuff ready for the journey to find Natsu. She was looking for clothes in her wardrobe as stumbled upon a book that was under one of her shirts. It was a photo album of her since she joined the guild. She opened the book and saw pictures of her and Erza, also some of Gray and her, and even some of Happy. But the album was mostly composed of photos of her and a pink haired mage that had a gigantic grin in every picture. "Natsu" she whispered as she looked at his photos. She put the album in here bag and continued to pack. Once she was done packing she kept on getting this uneasy feeling in her stomach but quickly brushed it off as she opened her apartment's front door. "Don't worry Natsu I'm coming for you…. you're so reckless you idiot." She said with a smile as one lonely tears traveling down her cheek.

TBC Chapter 3: Hakumaru and Miana, Chapter 4: Fire Dragon v.s. Water Dragon

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry the first two chapters were short but don't worry I'm going to make the next chapters longer. Please review and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

So guys I love the reviews you left me and thank you for reading my story. Hope you enjoy chapter 3 it's a little longer than the other 2. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.

Chapter 3: Hakumaru and Miana

Natsu woke up in a strange place. It was a small room with a bed, a couch, a closet and a table with two seats next to it. He was looking around very curiously and with a bewildered look on his face "Where the hell am I?" Natsu said trying to stand up but he collapsed and then noticed how bandaged up he was. "Ouch that hurt why am I all patched up?" Natsu asked still very confused. It took him a while to remember the events that happened the other day. "FUCK! I lost sight of the dragon!" After screaming his lungs out Natsu realized that his bones weren't broken anymore but his body was still weak.

"Someone is very lively at six in the morning" A tall man standing at the door said. There was a girl next to him that looked around 18, maybe even 17 like Lucy. 'Shit I forgot about my friends I wonder if they are worried sick.' Natsu asked himself. "Where am I" Natsu asked the tall man. "You're in our house; we saw your fight with the dragon, so when it left we healed you and brought you here. Man you have some balls for standing up to something so fierce." The man said with a grin on his face.

"Oh where are my manners my name is Hakumaru and this is my daughter Miana, she is a mage with healing powers and she can control water." Hakumaru told Natsu. "Nice to meet you sir" Miana said very shyly. She was a beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes that were very pretty. She was a little taller than Lucy, Natsu thought and her body was almost the same as Lucy's but maybe Lucy had a bigger everything. 'Wait what the fuck am I think.' Natsu thought. Hakumaru was a tall man with black short hair. He didn't look old at all maybe in his late thirties or early forties. He had brown eyes and a 5'oclock shadow; he was very fit and toned even more than Natsu.

"Nice to meet you too and Miss Miana." Natsu said very politely, he was very grateful that they had healed him because if they weren't there he would probably be dead by now. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm a mage of Fairy Tail." He said with one of his trademark grins. "We kinda know you're from Fairy Tail because of the tattoo on your right arm we saw when we were putting the bandages on." Hakumaru informed Natsu. "Well...Oh...Mister can you help me up? Because I can't seem to move" Natsu said.

"Okay" Hakumaru said as he helped up the dragon slayer. "So…How much do I owe you for saving my life?" the pink haired mage asked as he sat on the bed. "Nothing" Hakumaru said with a proud voice. "What? I think I owe you something for saving me." Natsu told Hakumaru. "Okay, I guess you can help me around my ranch for a couple of days when you heal completely." Hakumaru said grinning. "Sure, but when do you think I will get all my strength back?" Natsu asked confused. "Well I healed all your broken bones yesterday, so I guess you should rest another day and you'll be fine." Miana said.

Meanwhile….

"Hey Lucy wake up! We're finally here!" Happy said enthusiastically. "Thanks Happy." The blonde haired mage said as she opened her eyes. Lucy got up got her bag and then headed to the train's exit right behind Erza and Gray. As the gang left the train station Erza turned around to face everyone. "Okay first things first, we have to find a hotel where we can stay."

Erza said "Then, do we look for Natsu?" Happy said. "Of course happy after we're all settled in we will find that idiot." The red haired mage said smiling. "Okay but first we must grab something to eat first before I die of starvation." Gray said while nursing his rumbling stomach.

"There is a restaurant about 2 blocks from here." Lucy said while looking at a map of the area. "We could eat there while Erza looks for a hotel for us." Lucy said. After a long time looking at the map she started to feel uneasy because the Mountain was 150,000 meter high and it was about 4 miles long and there were plenty of other mountains surrounding it.

Also there are 4 towns around the mountain and 20 more around a 10 mile radius. "I think this is going to be a difficult search" Lucy told everyone. Even though she thought it would be nearly impossible finding the dragon slayer she smiled to herself because he'd never leave them or that's what she thought.

Back in Hakumaru's house Natsu kept on thinking about his friends. 'Are they even worried about me or do they not care about me.' He looked sad and that also brought him to think about Igneel his father, 'Does he even want to see me. Does anyone even love me' Natsu thought to himself. "Hey Natsu are you okay?" Miana asked the pink dragon slayer with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah I'm alright….I was just thinking about something" he said with an obvious face smile. Once their eyes connected Miana and Natsu both looked away at the same time. 'God why does she remind me of Lucy so much.' "Okay I'm going to help father with breakfast get some rest Natsu." Miana said to him while leaving the room. And Natsu could see a slight blush on her face. Once she left he closed his eyes and all he could think about was Lucy.

Later that day Lucy was unpacking her stuff, she found the album she had packed in it and started smiling warmly. 'Natsu once we find you I'll tell you how much I love you….I just hope you have the same feelings for me' she thought. Happy entered her room and just looked at her confused. "Lucy your weird" Happy said.

"What! Don't call me weird when I'm not a blue CAT that can talk." Lucy put on emphasis on the word cat. "Well at least I don't stand in the middle of the room and smile while zoning out." Happy said while sticking out his tongue. "Whatever you damn cat why did you come here for?" "Here take this" Happy said as he took Natsu's scarf out and handed it to Lucy. "Wh-Why are you giving this to me?" Lucy asked the blue cat.

"Because you are Natsu's best friend and you deserve to carry it. I mean it's very important to him so take it and keep it safe." The blue cat told the blonde haired mage. All Lucy could do was smile at the scarf and wrap it around her neck. "Erza! Lucy is creeping me out again!" Happy shouted. "Shut up. Damn cat." Lucy said as she gave him a death glare. This made Happy cringe a little he never saw her so annoyed not even when Natsu bothered her.

Erza and Gray entered the room as Happy and Lucy were still having their stare down. "Okay, I think it's time to find Natsu." Erza said "Aye" said the little blue cat while floating next to her. "Now we're going to meet back at the hotel 2 hours after the sun sets which will be in about 5 minutes. Lucy you head towards the north part of the mountain, Gray you go south, Happy you go west and I'll go east." Erza said.

They all left the hotel at the same time. "Okay guys remember 2 hours." Erza said as she left.

"Aye" the blue cat said while leaving. So Lucy went towards the North "Natsu wait for me." She whispered as she went north and then disappeared into the horizon.

TBC next chapter: Fire Dragon vs. Water Dragon

So did you guys like it? I just finished writing Chapter 4, it's longer than this chapter and its action packed. So I'll update soon and like always have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey what's up guys sorry for not updating in a while my computer had a virus. This is my next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it; I really enjoyed writing this one.

Chapter 4: Fire Dragon vs. Water Dragon

The next morning

Natsu woke up and he could feel his arms again and his leg healed enough for him to walk without any assistance. "Okay today I start to work to repay my debts to Hakumaru and so I could go back to the guild as soon as possible!" Natsu said with an enthusiastic as he stretched his arms and his legs. Once he got out of the bed he quickly unwrapped the bandages and started to put his clothes on. "Wow this is great! I don't feel any pain anymore!" Natsu said as he up around happily like a kid in a candy store.

"Someone is really happy today" Miana told the child-like salamander. "Yeah I feel great. So is there anything I could help you guys with in the farm?" the pink haired mage asked. "Well right now my father is feeding the animals so I guess you can help him out with that." "Okay so I'll go outside to help him" Natsu said as he ran out the door. 'Wow that guy sure is real cute' Miana thought to herself. 'Man that girl sure is weird she's just like Lucy. And her cheeks always turn pick around me. She must be allergic to me' Natsu thought as he was looking Hakumaru.

Once he spotted Hakumaru he walked up to him. "Hey Mr. Hakumaru can I help around today?" "Oh Natsu good to see you. Yeah right now can you get me that bag of food over there?" "Sure" Natsu said as he picked up the bag and carried it over to Hakumaru. Once he placed it next to him Natsu noticed Hakumaru was kind of pale. "Hey are you okay?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face. "No, today is the day some members of the dark guild named the moonwalkers come for their monthly tax collection. And I don't have enough money to pay them." "Wait why do you owe them money?" Natsu asked with a serious voice. "Because if I don't pay them they will take away my daughter like they took away my wife."

"Wait they took away your wife" Natsu's voice was starting to sound angrier and angrier. "Yes and then they raped and kill her" Hakumaru said as tears were streaming down his face. Natsu felt rage start to engulf his entire body. "I can't forgive them for what they did to your family. One they show up. I WILL BURN THEM INTO ASHES!" Natsu screamed as his hand were consumed by his magical flames. "Oh shit" Hakumaru said as he just froze in panic. "What?" Natsu asked as he looked up. Far in the distance two figures were slowly making their way towards them. "So let me guess those are the bastards from that piece of shit guild." Natsu stated as he only received a slight nod from Hakumaru. As they got closer Natsu could see them clearly. One of them was a tall man with a scar on the left side of his face. Also he had brown spiky hair with blue eyes. The other one was a decent sized man with a large nose and sunglasses. He looked like he was bald because of the way his head reflected the sun's rays.

Once they both got within feet of Natsu and Hakumaru they were much taller than Natsu thought. So Hakumaru where's the money you fucking pussy." Said the one with the big nose as they both laughed at Hakumaru. "Oh I see a new guy. What the fuck does he have pink hair. Hahahaha what are you a fucking girl." The brown haired mage said as he laughed at Natsu's hair color. All Natsu did was stare at them. "Hey why are you looking at me like that? What you wanna suck my dick or something?" the bald one said. "Hey kid my name is Hiritasu and this guy with the shades is Shirisanu. We're part of the Moonwalkers dark guild so show us some respect." The brown haired man said.

"Like I give a fuck about your name and what guild you're from. Get out of here before I kick your asses." Natsu said as he faced off with both men. All both mages could do was look at each other and just stat to laugh so much tears almost came out of their eyes. "What are you fucking kidding m-"that's all Shirisanu got to say as Natsu just clobbered his face with his fist. Once he landed about 5 feet away from where he stood before, he just looked up and said "You are so fucking dead you punk. SWORD DANCE" Shirisanu screamed as he pulled out a sword that split into two swords of identical shape and size. Once he got a hold of the two swords he charged at Natsu. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled as he unleashed a massive amount of flames from his lungs. Shirisanu quickly dodged it but didn't notice the fire in Natsu's elbow. "Fire Dragon's Elbow!" was the last thing Shirisanu heard as he got knocked out cold by the devastating move.

"Wow your pretty good there kid what's your name?" Hiritasu asked. "Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said with a fearless voice and they stared into each other's eyes. "Oh I heard of you before you're that kid who defeated Jellal and Zero of the Oracion Seis. This will be a good fight" Hiritasu said with an evil smirk. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu screamed as he charged at Hiritasu. "Water Dragon's Shield!" Hiritasu said as he made a shield out of water and quickly blocked Natsu's attack. "What the fuck?" Natsu said with a shocked face. "Oh yeah I never told you I'm Hiritasu Mashimatsu the Water Dragon Slayer." Natsu started to shake. 'Shit this is bad not only does he use water techniques but he is also a dragon slayer.' Natsu thought to himself.

"A Dragon Slayer but how?" "I was trained by my father as a child apparently I wasn't strong enough so he surgically fused my body with a Lacrima Crystal and that was how I got my powers." "I see so you're like Laxsus and Cobra a fake Dragon Slayer" Natsu said. "I guess you can call me that but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to fucking kill you. Water Dragon's Roar!" Natsu just barely dodged the attacked and quickly charged at Hiritasu. "CRIMSON FIRE FIST!" Natsu unleashed a barrage of fire punches that all landed on the browned haired mage's face. "I'm not done yet! FIRE DRAGON'S Claw! And FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" both moves landed but Hiritasu wasn't wounded enough for him to stop fighting.

"Those were some good moves there kid but your still not strong enough. Water Dragon's Fury!" Hiritasu quickly landed 20 punches in a matter of seconds that devastated Natsu's torso area causing blood to quickly ooze from Natsu's mouth. 'Shit I can't move' Natsu thought. "Now Water Dragon's CANON!" An enormous amount of water hit Natsu straight on causing to fall onto his knees. "Shit I'm starting to feel my wounds from the fight with that dragon again." "Man I thought that the almighty Salamander would put up a better fight than this." Hiritasu said as he approached Natsu. "I mean I even heard that you took Zancrow the God Slayer out. But you're just a piece of trash like everyone else."

"Natsu!" Hakumaru screamed as he ran towards them. "No don't get near its too dangerous here. I'm fine, now to finish this fight." Natsu said as he stood up. "Oh so you can still fight interesting." "Fire Dragon's Roar!" "Too east you pathetic fool." Hiritasu said as he quickly dodged it but quickly realized Natsu wasn't there anymore. "Wait what the fu-" Hiritasu was interrupted by Natsu's fist landed on his right cheek. "Now prepare yourself Fire Dragon's Elbow, Iron Fist, Claw and now Dragon Slayer Secret Technique CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu screamed. "Guahhh!" Hiritasu screamed in agony. Hiritasu was defeated but not until he unleashed his final move. "Water Dragon's Arrow!" the arrow was quickly released so Natsu couldn't do anything about it. It hit him right on his torso causing his mid section to burst open. Both Dragon Slayer hit the ground hard. "Natsu!" was the last thing Natsu heard before losing consciousness.

TBC next chapter: Reunion

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave me your feedback and like always have a nice day or night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey what's up guys Prodigykilla here, thanks for all your reviews and positive feedback for my story. Here is chapter 5 of my series, I hope you guys enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

"_Hey Lucy wait up!" Natsu said as they ran across a meadow. _

"_I already told you Natsu, you have to catch me if you want me to tell you my secret."_

"_OK now I'm getting all fired up!" Natsu said as his feet were engulfed by flames so he could catch up to the blonde haired mage. He leapt about 5 feet and landed right on top of the celestial wizard. _

"_Gotcha Luce now tell me your secret or will I have to tickle it out of you?"_

"_Okay Natsu my secret is that I-" she was interrupted by a loud noise heard throughout the meadow. _

"Natsu wake up! Come on you gotta wake up!" as Natsu heard these words he immediately opened his eyes to see Miana and Hakumaru over him.

"He's ALIVE! Daddy he's ALIVE!" Miana said as tears could be seen running down her cheeks.

"Yeah I knew he wouldn't kick the bucket" Hakumaru said as he seemed so confident in his words.

"EH? What are you two talking about?" Natsu said with the most confused look on his face.

"What are we talking about? You don't remember anything?" Hakumaru said.

"No not at all."

"Okay so basically Natsu you fought two members of a dark guild. Defeated both of them, but you got hit by the last attack of the water dragon guy and almost died." Hakumaru said nonchalantly.

"Oh now that you mention it I remember kicking that guy's ass" Natsu said with a proud voice.

"Yeah Natsu of course you did." Miana said with a smile. 'You almost died you idiot' she thought.

"Hey where are we?" Natsu asked.

"Right now we're in a hospital silly. I couldn't heal such terrible wounds"

"Oh okay" Natsu said as he looked around the room. It had three seats next to the bed and a television hanging from the wall.

"I'm kinda hungry right now" Natsu said as he could feel his stomach rumble.

"Well lunch isn't going to be for another 3 hours so we'll go to a store to buy you something" Hakumaru said as he walked to the door.

"Really thanks Mr. Hakumaru" Natsu said excitedly.

"I have to go back to the farm to feed the animals so Miana will come back with the food and keep you company" Hakumaru said as he opened the door to leave.

"Okay I'll be back in a bit Natsu" Miana said as she left the room.

**Meanwhile….**

"Lucy I'm tired of looking around for that dumbass" Gray said as he walked beside Lucy.

"Well Gray than go back to the hotel. If you have given up already" Lucy said kinda annoyed.

"Fine we'll keep looking" Gray said already defeated in the argument.

"But let's go into town to grab some food" Gray added.

"Okay but no more whining after we eat, okay?" the celestial wizard said.

"Sure"

**In town…**

"Okay Gray just pick a store and buy your food already"

"Okay jeez can you just rest for 30 minutes. I mean we've been searching for the past 4 days."

"Just hurry up already!" she was starting to get agitated at Gray. Lucy was really worried about the Salamander and really hurt he didn't confront any of them before leaving.

As they walked down the street Lucy saw a tall man walking with a girl about her age. As she and Gray continued walking she heard the girl say something that just made her completely stop.

"So dad what room was _**Natsu**_ in again?" Miana asked Hakumaru.

"I think he was in _**hospital room 104**_?" Hakumaru said as he tried remembering.

As the duo passed by, Lucy just stood there frozen in shock because what she heard. "Hey Lucy what's wrong?" Gray asked as he also stopped to see what was wrong with the blonde girl.

"I think I know where Natsu is" Lucy said still frozen in shock.

"Wait what!" Gray shouted with a shocked look on his face.

Lucy tried to spot the man and girl she heard but they were way gone.

"Gray go and get Erza and Happy and meet me at the hospital in room 104" Lucy said as she just ran as quickly as she could towards the hospital.

"Oi wait! Fuck now I need to find Erza" Gray said as he ran in the opposite direction towards the hotel.

"Hey dad what should I buy Natsu?"

"I don't know Miana buy him anything that boy eats whatever fills his stomach" Hakumaru said as he dropped off his daughter in the grocery store.

**Back in the hospital….**

"Let's see what's on tv" Natsu said to himself as he picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels.

"COOL DRAGON TALES IS ON!" Natsu shouted as he almost jumped off the bed.

"Ouch my stomach!" Natsu said as he held his stomach.

"Naa…tsu?" a woman's voice came from the door. As he looked at the door he saw a woman with blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, and keys around her belt. Immediately he answered.

"Lucy? Is that you?"

"NATSU!" Lucy said as she quickly jumped on the bed and gave Natsu the biggest hug of his life.

"Natsu…its rea….really you….wwaaaahhhh!" the celestial wizard just lost it and started sobbing like a baby. She continuously cried in Natsu's chest for about 10 minutes while Natsu was still in shock.

"Luu..ccy whaa….what are you doing here?" Natsu said with a small stutter.

"We've…. been looking….. for you for so….. long" she said in between sobs.

"Hey wait a minute if you came looking for me then that means…..HOLY SHIT ERZA'S WITH YOU ISN"T SHE!"

"Yes Erza, Gray, Happy, and I were looking for you even though you told us not to" Lucy said as she regained her composure.

"HOLY SHIT I'M SO DEAD! ERZA IS GONNA CHOP MY BALLS OFF FOR DOING THIS!" Natsu screamed as he started to freak out.

" Don't worry I'm sure she'll only cut 1 off" Lucy said as a joke.

"How could you leave us without saying anything Natsu?"

"I'm pretty sure that I explained it pretty well on the letter I left."

"Oh yeah that letter…. Natsu here this is yours" Lucy said as she pulled his scarf out.

"Yeah thanks" Natsu said as he hugged Lucy. He had missed his nakama so much but also he missed her the most.

'Finally I have a change to tell her how I feel' Natsu thought to himself as he embraced the blonde. Once they parted. They looked into each other's eyes and Natsu said "Lucy I—"

"Natsu who is that?" a female voice came from the doorway. Ruining the moment for Natsu and Lucy.

"Miana?" Natsu asked.

"Wait who's Miana, Natsu?" Lucy asked confused.

"Oh yeah she saved my—"

"Hey get away from him! He's mine!" Miana shouted in anger.

"EH!" Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

**TBC next chapter: Lucy vs. Miana**

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't have much time, I have to complete my research paper so I won't update for a couple of days. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter leave me a comment on what you thought of this chapter and like always have a nice day. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys what's up, it's been a while since I wrote anything. And by a while I mean more than a year. Thank You for your positive feedback, and It's good to be back writing :D I will have another few chapters out soon. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 Lucy vs Miana **

"Natsu who is this?" Lucy asked him very confused.

"I said, GET OFF HIM!" Miana shouted as she approached them.

"She looks kinda angry, don't you think Lucy?" Natsu said as he got off the bed.

"Really I did not notice" Lucy said sarcastically, as she had a face off with Miana.

"Well, who the fuck are you and what are you doing to my Natsu?"

"Your Natsu!?" Lucy said as she became enraged by Miana's statement.

"Well Natsu who do you pick?" They both said in unison as they both looked in his direction.

"What the..." Miana said as they both looked at where Natsu was, but he was already gone.

"Natsu you IDIOT!" Lucy yelled. Natsu was already two blocks away and still running no matter how much pain he was in. He wasn't going to stop, there was no way in hell he was gonna let Erza beat his ass for leaving Fairy Tail.

"Let's take this outside blondie, I don't want to mess my future husband's room."

"Your future husband? Don't you mean my boyfriend you skunk?"

Both Lucy and Miana walked outside calmly. The streets were crowded but the people could feel the tension between both the mages.

"Okay let's begin shall we?" Miana said with a grin on her face.

"But wait the streets are full of" Lucy did not finish her sentence because Miana punched her square in the face, ultimately pushing back the blond mage a couple of feet.

"Doesn't matter!" Miana said as she landed another punch on Lucy's face.

"You bitch!" Lucy said as she got out her keys and summoned Taurus.

"Taurus kick her ass!" Lucy yelled in anger. At this point all the people that were in the streets ran away because of these mages fight.

"Anything for your nice body moo!" Taurus said as he pulled his ax out of his back to attack but suddenly stopped.

"Taurus what's wrong!?"

"Moo I can't damage such a nice body!" Taurus said as he put his ax down.

"Water God's.."

"What you're a God Slayer!?" Lucy exclaimed, she could not believe it.

"BELLOW!" Taurus was completely taken out by the God Slayer's attack.

"No MOOOOORE!" Taurus said as he vanished back into the spirit world.

"Water God's Secret Technique!"

"_Oh no I'm done for_" Lucy thought to herself as she looked at Miana with fear.

"DEATH SCYTHE" The attack was heading straight towards Lucy.

"Ice Make:Shield!" A shield of ice suddenly covered Lucy and blocked the attack.

"What?" Miana was surprised she was sure that attack would've finished Lucy off.

"Gray!?" Lucy said as Gray and Erza entered the battle and protected Lucy.

"Well it looks like you were in a pinch Lucy." Erza said as she walked up next tot the blond mage.

"I guess now it's a three on one fight" Gray said as he joined both Erza and Lucy.

"It seems that way, shall we begin." Miana said as she was beginning to enjoy this.

**TBC next chapter: Three vs. One**

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter guys I wrote it quickly just to get it out there. The next one will be up soon and yes it's much longer don't worry. Have a nice day and stay classy. **


End file.
